


Modern Thedas-Valentines Day

by APH_Gabbi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Thedas, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Gabbi/pseuds/APH_Gabbi
Summary: Characters:Phoebe Cousland- me (@AntivanElfroot on insta)Cedric Trevelyan- @lyrium.wolf on instaFreya Trevelyan- @tevinterkween on instaBaela Lavellan- @lyrium.bumble on instaSomya Lavellan- @lyrium.dreamy on instaA Valentines Day fic for my favs <3
Relationships: Dalish/Iron Bull, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Solas, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Sera (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Sera (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Sera/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Modern Thedas-Valentines Day

It was just another day… except it wasn’t. It was the thirteenth of February, and Phoebe Cousland had almost forgotten about Valentine’s day. Well, “almost” meaning completely, in this particular case. She hadn’t even registered the holiday was mere hours away until she’d finished her gig at Kirkwall Coffee, the local coffee shop her friends Baela and Bull ran together after its previous owners had suddenly disappeared.

“So… what did you get Josie for tomorrow? What are your plans!? I’m sure you two are going to have a great first Valentine’s day!” Baela slid Phoebe a fresh, hot mocha as she eagerly awaited the redhead's response. 

Her eyes merely went wide.

“Oh… That’s tomorrow? Bloody-dammit!” Phoebe’s hand grasped the cup in frustration, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip, only to mutter even more profanities, having burnt her tongue.

Baela chuckled, reaching over the counter to give Phoebe’s guide dog, Sir Tubbs III, some pets. 

“How did you forget about it anyway? The advertisements are everywhere until the big day comes,” questioned Somya, her other elfy friend.

Phoebe sighed as she heard a few footsteps approach the counter. She rested her head in her hand and gave her a half hearted shrug.

“Valentines Day is always the shite day that gets shoved into your face when you’re single. I’ve never had to think about it until now! Never had anybody to spend it with!” 

Baela placed a hand on the gingers shoulder, preparing to say something to console her, but Freya, their snowy-haired friend beat her to it with some ‘comforting’ words of her own.

“Wait, that's tomorrow?!” Cedric, the girls older brother, finished the thought with his own realization, “Fuck…”

Again, Baela laughed.

“Looks like you can go together. If you’re lucky, there might still be some cheap romantic teddy bears to snag,” she commented. 

Cedric shook his head. No way could that settle; not for Dorian. For all he knew, his lover was already planning a candle lit dinner complete with only the most delicious desserts. He was fucked…

. . .

“We are the worst partners to walk this planet! How could we have put off planning until the last minute?! If Cedric wants to break up after this insulting lack of memory I wouldn’t blame him for a moment!” Dorian fell back onto the cold leather couch in his home as Josephine, Sera, and Somya stood nearby watching the dramatic display. 

“Dorian, please, I’m sure even if you hadn’t remembered until tomorrow he would still adore you. We can just go to the mall! Here, we can look at bouquet’s for tomorrow on the way,” Josie lightly wrapped her hand around Dorian’s wrist and pulled him back to his feet. The woman might have been nervous about the last second planning but she did well not to show it.

Sera nodded in agreement, looking for the keys to her dirty red pickup truck. “Hehehe, the mall it is! I’ll drive!” The chaotic elf grabbed her keys and twirled them around her finger, a mischievous grin on her face. A pit fell in their stomachs. This would be a bumpy ride. They just knew it...

. . .

“Alright so what are we going to do? What do you even give somebody on a fecking commercial holiday? Besides chocolate, I guess…” Phoebe gave Tubbs a few scratches behind the ears as she considered her options.

A new sweater? No, she’d need help to find something that looked good and fit. Definitely flowers if possible, that was a classic Valentines Day gift. Perhaps something sentimental? Like a new journal or planner? Josephine had always loved organizing her thoughts and plans. That might be good!

“I’ve got it! Anybody know where I can get live bees by tomorrow?” Freya asked.

The group collectively sighed. That sounded like a terrible idea, and they didn’t even know what Freya was planning on _doing_ with said bees. Cedric awkwardly changed the subject.

“How about instead of live bees we dial it down a little… like a little stuffed one,” he proposed 

“She has about eight of those at home if they’re not real they aren’t valid,” came her stubborn retort. 

“Will you three relax, please? If Baela has Bull close up shop this evening then we can come with you to find something. And who knows, maybe Baela will find something else too, it’ll be fun! I’ve already got ideas!” Somya was excited. She loved spending time with her friends and she was especially happy she could lend a hand in the matter. She’d help make their days perfect, that was for sure.

“Well that settles it, let’s go do a little shopping. Bull, you’re closing up today!” Baela shouted toward their back room to alert the qunari of her plans and walked around the counter, undoing her apron. She urged everyone out the door and into her car, helping Phoebe and her dog squeeze in with just enough room.

The drive was spent in relative silence, occasionally throwing out gift ideas until arriving at the crowded, two-story mall. The girls (and Cedric) hurried into the warmth of the building and grouped up to form a plan.

“Alrighty, I think if we can split up we can cover more ground. Why don’t Cedric, Freya and I find a flower shop and pick some things out, Phoebe, you and Baela can grab chocolates. Phoebe, any recommendations?”

“Lilies, if you can. Blue heart ones, paired with a few accents? They’re her favorite.”

Somya nodded, and as soon as the plan was made, she took the sibling duo and ran off, leaving Baela and Phoebe to run off in search of a candy shop.

It didn’t take much walking before the two noticed the crowd around the Russel Stover’s shop. Quickly, they hustled inside, indulging on a couple of free samples as they wandered. Baela grabbed one box after another, listing off the contents inside. Coconut, nougat, caramel, toffee and so on.

“What even is nougat? It’s such a strange little ingredient..” She wondered aloud.

“I think it’s nuts? Nuts and… other stuff?” Phoebe replied, feeling the indents of a chocolate statue on a shelf before her.

“Hm, well it’s weird. Sera’s weird. I’m sure she’ll like it!”

Phoebe laughed.

“Is that our standard now? Not that I think you’re wrong, though.”

The girls continued their shopping, finally selecting a few heart shaped boxes with assorted chocolates and a baked dog treat for the service animal that accompanied them. Phoebe paid and the two exited the shop, Baela looking for a secluded corner to stop and reward Tubbs. She gasped, grabbing Phoebe’s wrist and tugging her into the garment store right next door, sighing in relief. To say Phoebe was confused would be an understatement.

“That was close… We’re going to have to be careful,” the elf said, grabbing the treat and feeding it to the dog in front of her.

“What exactly were we running from?”  
“Josie, Dorian, and Sera walked right into the store after we left! They can’t know we’re here! That’ll ruin the surprise for them tomorrow!”

Phoebe was silent a moment before grabbing her phone from her pocket. “Hey Siri, call Cedric Trevelyen.” 

Cedric picked up quick enough, sniffing a rose bouquet as he answered.

“Hey, how was the Chocolate hunt? They weren’t empty, were they?” He asked.

“No, but we found Dorian walking in with Josie and Sera as we left. We’re lucky they didn’t seem to spot us. Just be careful, we should keep this quick.”

“Good plan. We’re almost done here, just waiting in the long line. Let’s meet up at Attic Salt. Freya spotted something she wants to take a look at.”

Phoebe agreed, relaying the plan to Baela, ending the call and pocketing her phone.

“They might be another minute, but I have something I’ll need your help with before we go meet the others. I need to make a trip to Barnes and Noble.”

Baela nodded, leading her in the right direction.

. . .

“What, Ezekiel, do you have six wives or something? How many custom bouquet’s do you need? Fuck!” Freya was infuriated. They had been waiting on this one particular man for about fifteen minutes and she had absolutely _had_ it. She hoped one of those theoretical wives served him arsenic for valentines day. The man scoffed, eventually paying for his order.

“You didn’t have to yell at him like that, Freya. We’re all in the same boat here,” Somya said, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. The woman merely grumbled.

“He had it comin…”

Cedric chuckled, approaching the counter, making his order and Phoebe’s. He then stepped aside and allowed his sister to place her own.

Somya looked toward the door, then at her friends, then back out the door.

“I’m going to go wait outside while you two finish up, okay?”

The two nodded and she walked out the door.

Somya leaned up against the wall and opened the camera roll on her phone. She scrolled through an album of last year's Valentines Day. She sighed, examining the small scar just above her ex’s eye. Last year had been so special, she couldn’t help but miss having somebody to spend the day with. Oh how quickly the tides changed.

“Somya! Are you waiting on somebody?” It was Sera, accompanied by Cedric and Phoebe’s lovers.

Her face grew red, anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. She pocketed her phone immediately, thinking of a quick excuse.

“What- me? Waiting on somebody? Oh no I was just checking my phone! Varric and I are doing a Best Friend’s Day! If you can’t beat the couples, join them platonically, right?” She exhaled, an awkward tension in the air. 

“Varric? Flowers? I didn’t think he was the type,” Josie wondered aloud.

“O-oh yes, well nothing too fancy. He likes some of the simpler ones, and they smell nice so… why not!” Frankly, she had no idea if that was actually a true statement, but hopefully it would be enough to get them off her back.

Her eyes widened as she turned to glance back inside the crowded shop, spotting the two snowy white siblings. They noticed this and immediately slipped behind a few of the shop's other patrons; out of sight. Somya turned quickly back to the group in front of her.

“Well, alright then, you two have fun tomorrow.” Josie smiled and walked into the shop.

“Hope he likes the flowers,” Dorian said, following her inside.

Sera felt awkward, Dorian having stolen her line, so she gave Somya a little pat on the head and ran to catch up with the other two.

Somya sighed, spotting Cedric and Freya as they slowly menouvered their way out of the shop without getting spotted by their partners.

“That was close!” Freya exclaimed.

Cedric shushed her immediately, making sure to whisper yell to prove his point.

“They might still be within earshot!”

“Sorry… Anyway, let’s go find Baela and Phoebe at that one store we passed. I have to get that sweater for Sera.” She smiled, running off into a random direction, Somya hollering after her.

“It was the other way, Freya!”

Cedric glared, making the elf remember what he’d said just a moment before. She winced, apologizing, and led Freya the right way, back to the cottage core themed shop.

By the time they arrived, Baela and Phoebe were already there, the pink haired elf holding a cream colored sweater with various bees on it, in her hands.

“This the one?”

“No it was the one with the axolotl’s, actually-of course it was that one! Gimme!” Freya snatched the bee sweater from her friends hands and ran to the counter to pay for it.

Thankfully, there were no further encounters or close calls with Josie, Dorian, and Sera. The group left the mall in the dark of the late evening and reentered Baela’s car. As they got seated, Phoebe grabbed her bag of chocolates and pulled out a box, handing it to Somya, who luckily sat right next to her.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Chocolates, just for you. Thanks for helping us with all this, Somya. It means a lot.”

Somya smiled, wrapping the ginger in a side hug. She hadn’t expected this; frankly, she was just content with helping her friends get their shopping done, but the thought was sweet, too.

“Have a great You Day tomorrow, hun.” Baela, glanced at her through the rear view mirror, smiling. She wanted her friend to enjoy the day just as much as they were going to.

. . .

Dorian awoke late in the morning, that next day; he hadn’t meant to. His plan had been to serve Cedric a tasty breakfast, but it had appeared he had been beat to it. As he entered the kitchen, their small table was decorated with plates of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. There was also a glass of orange juice placed on each side of the table, a vase filled with rainbow dyed roses as the centerpiece. They were rather vibrant, if not bordering on slightly ugly, but it was the thought that counted. 

Cedric stopped washing his pan as he heard the footsteps and set it down in the sink, walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning, handsome.” Cedric smiled, pulling out Dorian’s seat for him.

The two ate their breakfast, slightly burnt, in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, they turned on a little music as they washed the dishes. Dorian urged his lover to dress himself quickly and practically pushed him out the door, taking him out to a local museum to admire the artistry.

. . .

Baela awoke to the sound of a crash, a gasp, and a delighted squeal? As she left her bedroom, a blanket wrapped around her slim body, she noticed the noise had come from the kitchen. She yawned, investigating the scene.

Inside, there was a broken plate on the ground, and The Iron Bull was sat at his kitchen table, holding a ceramic mug with a small white creature inside. He looked over at Baela and grinned.

“Tiny Krem came back!”

Baela approached the dark mug that said “Proud AF” in rainbow lettering on the front, and leaned over to examine the small mouse. She was happy the qunari was happy, but she grimaced, noticing the little pellets of mouse droppings.

“Bull… my favorite mug!”

The big man just shrugged, gently petting the mouse with his pointer finger.

“I’ll wash it real well, I promise.” He chuckled, watching as Baela huffed, walking to their espresso machine to prepare some morning drinks.

“You’re getting better, Kadan, it looks good.”

Baela groaned… “It’s all lopsided still and I came so close to pouring it too fast. I’ll never be as good at latte art as you.”

She huffed, Bull ruffling her hair affectionately, taking a sip of his drink.

“Well it tastes just as good.” He mentioned.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. And your little surprise, though it looks like he found you first.” 

Bull’s jaw dropped.

Baela giggled.

“I caught him running around the house last week so I caught him. I had a vet make sure he wasn’t diseased or anything, but it looks like he has quite the knack for escaping cages.”

Bull smiled, “Well buddy, I guess it was fate,” he gave the mouse another little pat on the head and booped its nose. 

“This was sweet, Kadan. What a nice morning.”

. . .

Neither Freya nor Sera awoke until late afternoon; and even as they rose to consciousness, they spent a fair bit of it cuddled in one anothers embrace. Freya was the first to say anything.

“Hey, do you wanna see something?” She whispered.

Sera grumbled, pulling her lover closer into her embrace. Seeing things was cool and all, but she was cozy. Nothing could beat cozy.

“It’s good, I promise.” She nudged the blonde elf’s arm and weaseled her way out of her grasp. She sat up and walked toward their closet, grabbing the bag she’d lazily hid inside, bringing it over to Sera.

Sera yawned, stretching as she pushed herself up from her resting position. As she did so, the blanket fell off her chest and onto her lap, and Freya noticed a familiar sweater on her body. She was speechless.

The snowy haired human looked into the bag, noticing the white T-shirt laying inside.

“You peaked!”

“You laid it on the floor, was I supposed to not look at it?”

“ _Yes!”_

The girls stared at one another in a brief silence.

“Well it’s cozy!”

They laughed, never breaking eye contact. Freya hopped back onto the bed and placed a kiss on the elf’s lips. “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

. . .

Phoebe rolled in her bed, wrapping an arm around the figure beside her. She quickly learned based on the coarse fur, that it wasn’t Josie, but Tubbs. She sighed, the guide dog licking her hand. Rolling back over, she leaned down just enough to open the bottom drawer of her nightstand, grabbing the journal she’d stashed there the previous night.

Phoebe rose to her feet, immediately noticing a change in the floor's temperature as well as texture. A grin plastered across her face as she shuffled her feet across the soft new rug.

“I take it you like it, then?” Josie asked, her voice coming from the door to the hallway.

Phoebe nodded. “Absolutely, it’s so soft! What color is it?”

“A dark purple. It pairs nicely with the teal sheets.”

Her smile grew wider. It was just like Josie to find something cozy that matched perfectly with their decor as well. She only wished she could paint the picture better in her head. Unfortunately, those imagery skills were lacking.

“Oh! How could I have forgotten, happy Valentines Day.” Phoebe held the brown leather journal, indented with a map of Thedas, in front of her. Josie took it and examined the detail, flipping through the many blank pages.

“For when you travel or find a special experience worth noting. I figured you might like to keep a record of them.”

Josie lightly placed the journal on their bed and stepped closer, pulling Phoebe in close. 

“It is beautiful, love. I will make good use of it, thank you.”

Phoebe closed the gap between them. When they finally parted, they stood there in each other’s company until Tubbs walked over, nudging their hands impatiently.

“Hungry boy?”

. . .

First thing in the morning, Somya reached for the box of chocolates, enjoying a bite of marshmallow deliciousness. She reached for her phone, noticing various texts from her friends.

“Love you!”

“Thank you for yesterday!”

“Tiny Krem says hi!”

“Why did Sera ask me what flowers I received??”

She giggled, a soft expression across her face. She really did love her friends. They were goofy and sweet and incredibly special to her. She grabbed another chocolate, allowing it to melt in her mouth. She opened her group chat and began typing.

“Happy Valentine's Day lovelies! I hope it’s sweeter than a bouquet of roses <3 ”


End file.
